Yugioh! DE - Episode 147
It's Next Gen! Synopsis Cameron and his friends return to Duel Academy and Father Vin announces the beginning of the Genex Tournament. Summary Alida Till is shown on the phone with Avalon. Avalon knows that she met with Cameron and his friends, and that she is sending the "fire elemental". Avalon teases that he'll finally have access to all of them. Avalon asks Alida what exactly she told them. He asks about the elemental war, Sophia, the Worms. Alida tells Avalon that he will not win, that the Light of Destruction will not prevail. It will be defeated like it was all those years ago. In a crooked voice, Avalon claims that "we" have learned from "our" defeat, and the same mistake will not be made twice. Avalon hangs up the video phone. Father Vin walks into Avalon's office and informs him that the plan to announce the Genex Tournament will happen on schedule. Avalon is pleased, and Avalon privately boasts that he will conquer the envoys and take control of the Duel terminal World. Cameron and his friends arrive back at Duel Academy by boat. They all collect their belongings and make their way back toward their dorms. As they do, the distinct shade of white coats nearly all of the students. Most everyone in Duel Academy has been brainwashed into the Society of Light. They are almost immediately ambushed by several psychic duelists in Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk Blue uniforms who beg for Clarissa's protection from the society. Cole tells Kyle that most psychic duelists can sense the abnormality of the infected. With nearly all of the non-infected duelists being psychic duelists, it's almost time for Avalon to target the ones with the most power. Cameron doesn't know what to do, and Clarissa tells him that he doesn't have to do anything. The safeguard of the psychic duelists at Duel Academy is her responsibility, not Cameron's and she will handle it. By extension, she cannot help Cameron and the envoys with their mission against Avalon. Cameron understands, and departs with the rest of his friends leaving Clarissa and Raymond. The next day, Monday morning classes are cancelled for an assembly. Cameron and the envoys stay close together, and Clarissa is flanked by the psychic duelists who wish to stay near her. Father Vin begins the assemble and comments it's been a while since he's seen his all of the school's students together at once. The chancellor explains that since the first semester, the school has been preparing for an incredible event, which has been spearheaded by the new Attribute Professor, Avalon himself. Father Vin presents a medallion, and the students look both excited and confused. Vin clears his throat and snaps this fingers. The screen behind him lights up with a symbol, consisting of the letters "GX". He announces the start of the first-ever Genex Tournament, which will determine the number one Duelist among the world's next generation. He reminds the school of their initiative to showcase all of the school's talent, and the tournament will do just that. He announces that all students at Duel Academy are qualified to participate. It will also be open to representatives from other affiliated Dueling schools, such as North Academy. Finally, he reveals that Duelists from the Pro League are also welcome to participate. The students are all excited, but Cameron and his friends are very tense. Father Vin introduces two of the professionals for the tournament who have already arrived on the island. The first is last year valedictorian, Raymond Proctor, and the crowd roars for their former star who has made an incredible comeback since his loss to Connor at the beginning of the school year. Vin the introduces Emil Jordan, an alumnus of South Academy and a Professional Turbo Duelist. Vin specifies that the entire island will be the Duel arena and that each participant will receive one Genex Medallion, which they will receive after the assembly in their homeroom classrooms. Participants must Duel at least once per day and are not permitted to decline the first person who challenges them each day. The winner will obtain all Genex Medallions owned by the loser. The final two medallion-holders will compete in the final match, which will be this year's year-end duel. Vin announces that the best veteran Duelists that he has met over the years will be arriving here shortly. He urges all of the students to do their best as he wishes the first Genex Champion to be from Duel Academy. He says there's a very special prize planned for the winner. Cameron says that makes their job easier. Cole agrees, but Kyle doesn't get it. Cole says that one of them has to win. They by no means duel each other. They take out everyone else as they can then compete against each other to win the tournament. The winner gets anything they want within the bound of reason. Shy asks if they believe destroying an entire dorm is within the bound of reason, and Cameron says they should try. After Vin dismisses them, and Jessica comes to meet up with the envoys after their trip and she asks how it was, and Cameron says that they have a long, long story to share after homeroom. At the white dorm, Marlon promises Avalon that the Society of Light will do their best to gather as many medallions as possible, with Lafayette adding that this will be there chance to truly introduce the Society of Light to the world outside of mere television. Professional duelists will experience first-hand what they are capable of. Avalon says he's counting on them and abruptly walks off. Lafayette says he doesn't seem as ambitious as he usually is and Marlon says they must finish dying the rest of the academy - and then the world - white. Marlon leaves to rally the students to go gather medallions and several of them think this is his now-or-never chance to have his existence noticed. Jessica joins the envoy in the near-empty Obelisk cafeteria where she is blown away by their adventure. Cole says it was a mess. Cameron says it was fun until Cole and Shy were kidnapped. Jessica asks if any of them are nervous for the tournament. While Kyle admits he's always nervous, Cole, Shy, and Cameron admit that they are as well. There is so much on the line. Cameron joins Clarissa in talking to the psychic duelists about what has been happening at Duel Academy. The students are alarmed, but Cameron tells them that Avalon isn't their problem. Cameron suggests they duel as normally and compete the best the can. Over the course of the week, several professional duelists arrive at Duel Academy, and they reside in the free rooms of the Obelisk Blue dorms. Marlon, Maya, Shy, Cole, Cameron, Lafayette, Kyle, Jessica, and so many other duelists sharpen their Decks for the tournament. Navigation